A Sudden Storm
by mrd256
Summary: Chrono and Tokoha get caught in a sudden storm and are forced to take shelter, and they end up getting more than they bargained for. (Takes place post-Stride Gate, but pre-NEXT. Rated M to be safe)


Chrono and Tokoha are out because Chrono had a quest and Tokoha came with him to support him. But little did they know that today, they'd get more than they bargained for.

It's in the evening and the two of them are walking home. "Thanks for coming with me on this quest Tokoha." Chrono tells his green-haired friend walking beside him.

"It's my pleasure Chrono," She tells him back with a cheerful smile, "it's been a while since the two of us have been able to spend together."

"I know," Chrono responds, "our battle with company has really driven us apart, but at least it's over now."

"Yeah." Tokoha says nodding her head. Just then, dark clouds begin to loom over the once clear-blue sky and heavy rain begins to pour down almost as soon as they arrive. "It's raining?!" Tokoha comments and soon begins to panic.

"Crap! Quick, let's find cover!" Chrono says and they both put their hands on their heads trying to protect themselves from the rain and make a mad dash. After several minutes of running around looking for cover, they finally spot a hotel across the street. "Quick! Let's duck in that hotel!" Chrono suggests. Tokoha nods and the two of them break for the building. They get there and the doors slide open as they rush inside, they stop and catch their breath from all the running.

"Oh my, are you kids alright?" The female receptionist asks them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tokoha says soaking wet, "we just had to duck in here because of the rain."

Chrono pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens a weather app to check the state of the storm. "It's weird." He says, "The forecast said it was going to be cloudy, but they didn't say it was going to storm." He checks the app and finds a report about the storm.

"Officials are saying that the storm going to last all night." The lady in the report says.

"ALL NIGHT?!" The red and green hair, simultaneously shout in shock.

"The storm is very heavy and dangerous. We are advising people to not go outside if at all possible." The lady continues, "If you are currently outside, get inside quickly." Chrono closes the app and hangs his head in despair.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Tokoha asks him I concern. He thinks a minute before letting out a sigh.

"Well we pretty much stranded here because of the storm," he comments, "we might as well rent a room."

"Rent a room?!" Tokoha replies in shock.

"What else do you want to do?" Chrono complains, "We can't go anywhere. I don't like it either, but it's really our only option."

Tokoha's face turns red, " _If Chrono and I rent a room that means…_ " before she could even finish her thought, Chrono has walked up to the receptionist.

"One room please." He tells her.

"Of course kids." she says, "I'll tell you what, since I feel bad for you that you can't go home, I'll let you rent it for free."

"Thank you miss." Chrono tells her and Tokoha runs up and grabs his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? I didn't approve of this…" She tells him, still red in the face.

"Like I said, this is really our only option…" He responds, "As much as we don't like it, it's really all we can do."

Tokoha thinks for a minute before giving in to the situation, "Alright fine… At least it's a nice hotel, so we don't have to worry about shady people."

"Good," Chrono says, "now let's get out of these wet clothes."

"Eh?!" Tokoha yelps in panic and her face turns even redder.

"May we use your washateria?" Chrono asks the receptionist.

"Of course, I'll even let you use it for free as well." She responds. "It's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks." He thanks her and heads in that direction.

"Uh, Chrono wait!" Tokoha says and chases after him.

They arrive at a room with washing machines all over the place. Tokoha catches up with Chrono and grabs his wrist. "Tokoha?" He says noticing her.

"What are you thinking?!" She asks him, both with a red face and fuming with anger.

"We can't stay in these wet clothes. We'll catch a cold." He tells her, "And since this place has a washateria, we might as well wash them while we're at it."

"You realize what they will involve right?!" She continues to gripe at him and he gives her a confused look. "You're asking us to strip naked in a public place and stay that way for several minutes while our clothes wash and dry?!" Tokoha's words sink into Chrono's head and it realizes the flaw in his plan.

"Oh…" he says timidly while scratching his cheek with a single finger, "I didn't think about that…"

"Fear not kids," a tall skinny man tells them from behind a counter," we have free rental underwear for you borrow while you wait for your clothes to wash." He tells them and points to a rack of men's and women's underwear lined up on the wall behind him.

"Hey, at least there's that." Chrono remarks, "Now you don't have to worry about me seeing you naked."

"But it's still underwear…" Tokoha tells him.

"Well…" Chrono thinks of what to say for a minute, "I've seen you in a bikini, so it's not that much different." He says scratching the back of his head.

"That's not the point Chrono." She tells him arguing with him. He simply looks at her with a stern face.

"Well I'll put it to you this way," he tells her, "it's either underwear or butt naked. I'll let you decide."

Tokoha looks away, "Well… when you put it what way… Fine I'll wear the underwear." she says and lets go of Chrono's arm.

Chrono walks over to the clerk, "Two pairs please." He asks him and the clerk hands them a pair of underwear each.

"You can change in those changing rooms back there." He says pointing to the rooms behind him.

"Thank you." Chrono tells him.

Moments later, the two of them emerge from their respective changing rooms in their rental underwear and carrying a basket of their wet clothes. Tokoha comes out and her cheeks are bright red from the embarrassment. Chrono also blushes upon seeing her as she's revealing much more skin than her bikini did. It's also plain white underwear, so it leaves littler to the imagination, she's even barefoot. "Come on let's get our clothes washed so we can get this over with." She says and walks to a washing machine and Chrono follows her.

They both choose a washing machine right next to each other. They dump their clothes from their baskets into the machines, turn them to the right settings, and turn them on. "How long until our clothes are finished?" Chrono asks the clerk.

"Well they need to wash and dry…" the clerk thinks for a second, "they should be done by morning."

"BY MORNING?!" They both in fear and question.

The clerk simply starches his head and says, "The managers spent all their money on security and comfort, our washateria got the bottom of the barrel so we got crappy washing machines."

"That's ridiculous!" Tokoha shouts in panic, but the clerk simply shrugs.

"Sorry miss, but I can't really do anything for you." He tells her. Tokoha cups her hands on her chest and blushes in discomfort.

"Come on," Chrono sighs, "let's go to our room since we don't really have anything else to do."

"But that means we have to walk across the hotel in our underwear!" Tokoha tells him in panic.

"Well do you want to stay in here all night?" He tells her and she gives in to the situation again.

"Fine…" she says annoyed.

The two of them walk out of the washateria, to the elevator and ride it to the third floor, and walk down the halls to their room, all while trying to make sure people don't see them. Thankfully, they didn't encounter anybody. "Here we are; room 305." Chrono says reading the number on the room key. He unlocks the door and they walk inside. It was a small room with only a TV, a double bed, and a separate small bathroom.

"At least it's a nice room." Tokoha comments, but still embarrassed about being stuck in her underwear. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower and clean off." She says.

"Okay." Chrono says as we searches for the TV remote, "I wanna go after wards."

"Okay." She replies. While Tokoha is in the shower, she ponders her thoughts and thinks about what is happening. " _I can't believe I actually have to share a room with Chrono and that I'm stuck in my underwear with him until morning._ " She then feels a throbbing feeling in her lower area. She puts a hand on her lower area to try and numb the feeling, but she still questions it, " _What is this feeling…?_ "

Later, after both of them have had their showers and gotten "dressed" again, they realize it's gotten really late. "It's getting late," Chrono says, "let's start trying to go to sleep." As he says this, Tokoha gets that throbbing feeling again.

" _What is this feeling?!_ " She thinks to herself holding her lower area again, but Chrono notices her this time.

"Are you okay Tokoha?" He asks, "You need to use the bathroom or something?"

"No… I'm fine…" She says. The two of them climb into the bed and lay next to each other.

"Do you wanna watch some TV before we go to sleep?" Chrono asks her, slightly uncomfortable from the awkwardness.

"Sure I guess…" Tokoha says, still holding her lower area because of the throbbing. Chrono turns on the TV and they start watching whatever they find appealing. They end up watching some typical anime episodes before Chrono turns the TV off.

"Come on; let's try to go to sleep." He tells her and turns toward her.

"Chrono…" She tells him, having just made a realization, "Wh-What do you think are some of my finest features?"

"Features?" He questions.

"Yeah, and I want you to be honest."

"Well… you're very sweet… and you got a kind personality…"

"That's not what I meant!" She tells him before he could even finish. "I meant… my physical features."

"Physical… features…?" He repeats. He hesitates for a second before she interrupts him again.

"Be honest!" She says looking directly at him.

"Well uh…" Chrono just can't muster up the courage to say this, "you've uh… you're eyes are beautiful…" He tells her.

"My eyes?" She repeats him.

"Yeah… and your hair is nice, and uh… you've… got nice curves…" he tells her.

"C-Curves…?" She questions.

"Yeah, I think they're nice." He says back.

Tokoha then takes a deep breath and faces him again. "Chrono?" she says.

"Yeah?" He asks her. She gets out of the bed and faces him. She reaches for the clasp on her bra sending Chrono into a panic, "Wait! What are you doing?!" But she doesn't answer. She unclasps her bra and it falls to the floor and Chrono's face goes bright red in discomfort. She then pulls down her panties making Chrono even more uncomfortable. She climbs back into bed and Chrono's about to lose it! "What are you doing Tokoha?!" He asks her concerned, but she simply rests a hand on his chest.

"Chrono…" She whispers to him.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"B-Being here with you like this… it's made me realize something…" She tells him. "Chrono… I…" she tries to muster up the strength to stay her words, "I… I love you!" Chrono's expression widens taking in what she said. "I love you so much Chrono…" she tells him as she snuggles up to him and her tiny B-sized breasts press against his bare chest.

"You love me?" He questions and she nods as tears form in her eyes. Chrono then puts a smile on his face and wraps his arms around her small body. She looks at him and their eyes meet. "I… I love you too, Tokoha." He tells her and her face lights up with happiness.

"Chrono…" She says and a kind smile comes across her face. Just then, Chrono pulls her even closer than she already was and he puts his lips to hers. Tokoha's in shock as to what's happening. She finds herself melting in his arms as she embraces the kiss. Tears roll down her face as they kiss for a long time. When they finally separate, tears are flowing uncontrollably from Tokoha's eyes and a bright smile is spread across her face. "Chrono…" she says and snuggles up so close to him to where there is no space between them. "I love you so much…!" she continues.

Chrono holds her in his embrace and replies, "I love you too, Tokoha." And they fall asleep in each other embrace.

The next morning, Chrono and Tokoha, wake up from their sleep. They sit up in the bed and stretch their arms upwards to wake up mentally. "Good morning Chrono." Tokoha tells him with a smile.

"Good morning Tokoha." He replies. Tokoha climbs out of bed and sees the sunlight peering in through the window blinds. She walks over to the blinds and looks through them, when she does, another smile meets her face.

"Chrono come look!" She tells him and he rushes over to look. It's a beautiful day; the sun is shining and no clouds in sight.

"It stopped raining." He says.

Tokoha gets puts her rental underwear back on and they head down to the washateria to get their clothes. They finally get their clothes back all clean and dried. They head to the changing rooms to get dressed. They take off their rental underwear and put their actual underwear on and get fully dressed. "Ah! It feels good to finally have real clothes on again." Tokoha says as they step out of the changing rooms. They turn their rental underwear into the clerk and their room key to the receptionist and exit the building. When they step outside, they are met with another wonderful sight. "Whoa!" Tokoha exclaims.

A giant rainbow spreads across the azure sky. "It's beautiful." Chrono says in awe. Tokoha nods in agreement. He then takes her hand and their eyes meet once again. They give each other kind smiles and they share one last kiss under the gorgeous rainbow.


End file.
